Your Laughter, My Tears"
by Hikari Nanase
Summary: The Forbidden Child: Hiei. Just how much does he trully love his twin sister of the ice demons, Yukina?


"Your Laughter, My Tears"

8/11/02

By: Hikari

E-mail: hikari1612@netzero.net

**Notes:** I just want to get this off my chest. I've seen a lot of fanfiction, though good, that don't follow the foundation of YYH.  Coming from a Kurama and Hiei fic writer, this is a little hypocritical, but the issue is beginning to bother me. Therefore if any writers out there have any questions about this anime series, feel free to e-mail or IM me- I'll gladly help you. **I've seen all 112 episodes plus the OAVs** by buying the DVD collection off eBay. 

~*~*~*~

                 Consider a situation, where, person A is notably a lot smarter, stronger, and faster than person B- who happens to be a blaring moron. In relation to this, an outside variable- person C- is of unreserved value to person A. However, person C is incapable of seeing the passions of person A for particular and unproclaimable reasons. This thus results in the transfer of emotions from person C to person B, who unsurprisingly enough, also happens to be number one on person A's hit-list.

                'And this is why, my sorry soul hurts,' Hiei thought dryly as he watched the mindless flirtation from person B to C. He had been observing the ongoing ramblings coming out of the carrot-topped idiot for roughly two hours now, and all that his sister ever did was nod, smile, and giggle innocently. He began to wonder if she even knew what the hell was going on, let alone that Kuwabara was trying his hardest to make the perfect pass. Make a pass, yeah right; if he were lucky, maybe Yukina would see the ball fly way over her head.

It often made him reasonably angry whenever someone- anyone noted his sibling's ultra-sterilized innocence. 'Just like a little girl…' They would say. 'Just like a little angelic sister…'Of course, the clock parts of the young koorime's mind were pretty difficult to take a part and understand. She couldn't possibly be so simple. If she were, she would have abided by her race's laws and would not have left her floating city: Glacier. Plus her principles were completely out of the snow-demon norm. She was playful. Koorime, sit and stare- like Hiei. She was friendly. Koorime preferred being aloof- like Hiei. She was gentle. Koorime were ruthless- like Hiei.

                Why was he thrown over that one-thousand mile drop again? 

                It was more than once did the youkai ruminate over what it might have been like if he were born female. It was a weird, twisted, outlandish thought, but the idea of it made him moderately wistful. Well, why not? He was slender enough. If he could, he'd go back in time, control his chromosomes, and keep himself female before nature took the upper hand. What for? Hell, to get a morsel of something out of his deranged bloodlines that were truly nonexistent at this point.

                Nope. Sick idea. Even if he were Yukina's older sister, he'd be banished for not looking entirely koorime anyway- those chauvinistic bitches. That slight detail always bothered him, really. Every time he saw his reflection he'd see traces of snow-demon genetics. The small frame, the red eyes, cold body temperature- when he wasn't mad, that is- pale skin, and… hips.

                'What am I?' He looked down from his lay on the branch, and peered through the breakage of leaves. Well, she's the stereotypical angel, the other beside her was the village buffoon, and _he_ was a concoction of DNA gone wrong. 

                And speaking of wrong, it was then that Kazuma began juggling pinecones he found on the ground. Whether he was trying to impress Yukina with his hand-eye coordination or make her laugh- Hiei wasn't sure. When it came to human courting customs, he didn't want anything to do with it. The pinecones would soar up higher and higher with each pitch, and the fire demon's acute vision watched as each cone thrashed into his tree and fell back down again. Flipping onto his stomach, he lowered his eyelids lazily and waited for another pinecone to shoot-up the foliage. One did, and he caught it perfectly with a loose hand. Kuwabara, utterly confused, smiled nervously and glanced up- hands open and arms outstretched. His big oaf of a smile stayed, and perspiration began bulleting out of his pores. This was embarrassing…

                He scratched his head, and then looked up again- just in time to be bombed with the rough, pointy cone Hiei released with impeccable timing. 

                The little demon grinned a tad, resting his cheek against his fist, and watched poor carrot-top rub the red criss-cross imprints on his forehead. The koorime stood from her haunches and pulled the taller down to inspect his bruise. She giggled a little, shook her head affectionately, and then slowly healed the redness with a touch from her fingertips. Hiei shrugged, dually aware of his short-run humor and long-run loss. It was always like that.  Oh well, best to make most of it.

                Standing on the branch, he picked some acorns and casually tossed them down the tree one by one. 

                Plunk.

                Conk.

                Bonk.

                Every time Kuwabara's eye would twitch in fury and every time Hiei's grin would grow smaller and smaller.  After several more chucks, Hiei stopped to cross his arms over his chest and lean against one of the arms of his tree. His sister would pout with sympathy and take Kazuma's entire face into her palms- actually making him more red, but with blush.

                "It seems the squirrels are rather disgruntled today…" She giggled, rubbing carrot-top's battered skin with her thumbs. 

                "You're telling _me_!" He exclaimed, settling down with a huff.

                Her giggles transformed into pleasant laughter. "You're so funny Kazuma-san! I really like it when you make me laugh!"

                Kuwabara blinked confused, but gradually his faint grimace flipped into a smile that invaded more or less half of his face. "Well, I try…"

                Together, the couple stood, and left the park holding loose, but emotional hands. Hiei, on he other hand, was left in his tree- watching them disappear into the descend of sunset.

                "I'm the one who makes you laugh, Yukina…" He said softly. "…Too bad it hurts to see you smile…"

FIN


End file.
